clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Collectivism: The Musical!
Collectivism: The Musical!, otherwise known as Dystopian II is a spiritual sequel to Dystopian: The Musical! is a musical made by a combination of suings by ZapWire, ACLUM and several other members of MMK and what Fashists saw offensive. As a result Holyberden and the Eborpas' company came together and made a What if Emily Ruled Antarctica. Unlike several other musicals and plays it was narrated by Macmillan and directed by Galactic Empire12 on it's premiere. A book of the stageplay was made about it written by Gailard and Narrator Macmillan. It stars many characters and actors from the pervious Dystopian. Holyberden acted as the main sponsor. Other sponsors include MammothAir . Description The universe this play is set in a universe alternative to the actual one. This is a "what if" Emily von Injoface and the Fashists suddenly came to power. The Fashion Police, formerly a group of public nuisinces, is now a secret police and the federal police force of the new nation, the Fashist Republic of Antarctica, or the FRA, consisting of the former United States of Antarctica, now based in exile as the Freezelandian as the United Remnant Government, or the URG. The FRA is mostly a totalatarian dictatorship with elements from Kritocracy and Democracy. The Fashion Police enforce the law and also keep Emily in power, making them a secret police. Meanwhile, Judges are the government officials. The community decide the laws and vote on them. However the true power is Emily von Injoface. She can override any act or bill, personally take command of the fashion police and depose of the Judges. Tne government targets several species and creatures which are deemed enemies of the state. Targetted species or creatures include the vikingss, Gothguins, the Nerds, the Geeco-Dorkugese and Mwa Mwa Penguins add more! and occasionally targets Prepguins, Neo-Naughtzees, and Greaser Penguins (though rarely). The government will attempt to fashionise them (eg. Nerds stop dressing like nerds) but if that fails they're sent to either concentration or labour camps. In concentration camps, you make oranage juice out off concentrate but in labour camps you make many forms of objects, especially clothes. However, the government will not stop tryng to fashionize them, and will torture the victim until they give in to fashism. Several political factions exist. The main is the United Fashist Front or the UFF, the party keeping Emily in power. Other parties are extreme right or left, although some center right parties exist. All parties has to follow fashist beliefs otherwise they're shut down by the Fashion Police. Parties include the Antarctica National Front (neo-naughtzee), the Penguin's Right of Liberty and Consitution (populist), the Neo East Pengolians, the Steel Guard (neo-naughtzee) and the National Party (conservative). Most of these take advantage of this new rule to enforce their ideologies. Judges have to part of a party. Plot Explorer 767 is watched by the X Leader for being unfashionable. He doesn't like the government, and meets two people, Foamy and Carlotta who have the same views as him. Foamy is a little scared on taking down Emily, but Carlotta, an actress and a lawyer is trying to be a judge so she can sort things out. Both are very kind to Explorer and he befriends them quickly. Later, he is arrested by The X Leader, and Carlotta agrees to defend him in court. She loses and Explorer goes to jail where the guards try to fashionize him. They do horrible things to him, which drive him crazy, but he maintains his instinct. Later, he meets his other inmates, like Mabel, Icarius, and Willy, who agree with him to break out of the prison. Meanwhile, The X Leader and Emily hang out with their friends. When their friends leave, Emily tells The X Leader that she is worried about the rising popularity of Eva, and how it is a match for her. She thinks that Eva may possibly become the new dictator, but won't do a good job, collasping the empire and humiliating both of them. She tells The X Leader that she needs to to the right thing and hires him to kill Eva. More to come Credits (From Premiere) Backstage *Playwrite - Gailard *Co-Playwriter- Willy the Penguin *Director - Galactic Empire12 *First Assistant Director - Director Jenny *Second Assistant Director - Director Lenny *Executive Producer - Eborpas *Producer(s) - Corai, Eborpas *Unit Production Manager - Galactic Empire12 *Line Producer - Galactic Empire12 *Chief Lighting Technician/Gaffer - Shelly *Costume Designer - Taylor *Make Up Artist - Taylor *Musical Director(s)-Eborpas, Tapestrea *Set Decorator(s)- KingH10, Amgirl *Score Composers- Eborpas, Katy Spitz *Script Coordinators(s)-TBD *Sponser(s)-Holyberden,MammothAir ''ADD MORE! Music *Awesome Drama Orchestra :*Conductor - Eborpas :*Score- Katy Spitz, George Spitz ''ADD MORE! Characters Major *Explorer 767- Protagonist, "freak", pursured by The X Leader and Emily *Emily von Injoface- Dictator of Antarctica *The X Leader- Assistant Comissioner, promoted to Deputy Comissioner *Foamy- Friend Explorer meets *Carlotta Browne- Another "friend", She's trying to run for Judge. Fashion Criminals *Mabel- Purple puffle who is arrogant *MimeTheWalrus- A mime. He doesn't talk *Willy the Penguin- Goofball *Psyche- Ninja who is extremely against Emily *Icarius O'vian- Goth *Alex12345a- penguin with a crush on Mabel *Rocket Slug-A color-blind purple penguin. She accidentally screwed up. *Agent Meltie-An Emoguin with attitude. Attempted to help RS escape, but got brainwashed. *Phineas34720-A video gamer who loves cargo shorts and baggy t-shirts. Mercenaries and Shadow Spotlights *Johnathan Wolfhunter - a free lance mercenary hired by a penguin codenamed Shadowspotter who attempts to kill Emily. He considers anyone; the fashion police and even fashion criminals, to be in the way. He also nearly kills Mabel and Swiss Ninja. *Austin - Johnathan's friend, he quits from service with Swiss Ninja to help him. Using fraud he helped Carlotta nearly become a judge. When all fails he attempts to kill her to make sure she never talks. At other times he attempts to kill Foamy, Explorer, The X Leader and Mandy but fails. *Shadowspotter - the penguin who hired Johnathan, he's mentioned and heard on the Johnathan and Austin's walky talky a lot but is only seen in two scenes - *Shadow Spotlights - comfirmed to be a large freedom fighter group against Emily, they perform terrorist operations against Fashists. They also perform terrorist attacks on independent fashion criminals to get them to join and if that fails, they will try to kill them. Their leader's uncomfirmed and as said in the book released about it, it isn't Shadowspotter. They're seen in several scenes, including a battle between them and a black operations team led by The X Leader. Fashion Police *Eva *Elizabeth *Delanie *Mandy *Swiss Ninja *Fashion Agents Minor *Judge Xavier *Actors *Guards *Shadowspotter - the penguin who hired Johnathan Wolfhunter. Category:Plays Category:Stories Category:music Category:songs